Déconnade entre soeurs
by milune
Summary: Receuil de Fics coécrites avec ma soeur Wéthilde. 1ère: Harry en septième.2ième: la vie de Remus. 3ième: Les secrets de Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimier :** Tous les personnages appartiennet à JK Rowling.

**Note des auteurs :** Cette fic se passe pendant la 7ème année de Harry et est présentée un peu comme une pièce de théâtre dont nous sommes les narrateurs. Cette fic est aussi bourrée de clichés. Il n'y a aucune intentions de se moquer des auteurs car nous même avons écrit des fics avec des choses répetitives !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Petite déconnade entre sœurs !**

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards

_Cher fils, _

_Je t'envoie cette lettre pour te dire que tu recevras la marque des mangemorts à la fin de l'année._

_Continue de Martyriser Potter_

_Lucius Malefoy _

_Drago :_ Oh non, on va encore penser que c'est moi le vilain Serpentard qui est méchant avec le petit Potter.

_Milune :_ Drago, ta gueule ! C'est pas à nous qu'il faut te plaindre, c'est à JK Rowling. Nous on ne fait que vous emprunter !

_Drago :_ Oh, ça va !

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors

_Ginny :_ Je crois que des petites souris roses viennent de passer devant moi.

_Ron :_ Wahh, tu as réussi à parler correctement devant Harry.

_Harry :_ Ginny, je crois que je t'aime.

_Ginny :_ Super !

Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche et tous les lecteurs ferment les yeux car ils ne veulent pas voir l'effroyable spectacle qui se passe devant leurs yeux.

_Milune :_ C'est bon, vous pouvez rouvrir les yeux ! C'est fini !

_Drago :_ Potter !

_Harry :_ Comment t'as fait pour entrer dans notre salle commune ?

_Drago :_ Euh, faudrait que je réfléchisse à la question.

Harry dégaine sa baguette prêt à combattre.

_Drago :_ Laisse ta baguette, je viens en paix. Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec vous et que je suis un méchant mais, est-ce que tu veux être mon ami ?

_Harry :_ Oui super ! Nous sommes tous des amis maintenant !

Drago éternue soudainement et les lecteurs font un bon de trois mètres en voyant une chose gluante sortir des fosses nasales de Drago et se coller sur l'écran

_Wéthilde :_ Drago, tu es puant !

_Drago :_ C'est pas de ma faute, c'est vous qui avez décidé de me faire éternuer !

_Wéthilde :_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé ça en tout cas ! Milune !

_Milune :_ Oui ?

_Wéthilde :_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça à Drago ? Il vient juste de devenir l'ami de Harry.

_Milune :_ Et alors, on s'en fout de ça !

_Wéthilde :_ Tu vas tout de suite retirer ce passage !

_Milune :_ C'est moi qui suis au clavier, alors c'est moi qui décide ! Et puis de toute façon, si je te laisse le clavier, ce sera encore pire que moi ! Je me méfie depuis que tu m'as sorti que tu aimais bien la Rome antique parce que c'était romantique ! ( Cette chose s'est réellement passée !)

_Drago :_ Dites, vous voudriez pas faire attention à nous par hasard ?

_Milune :_ Toi, tu te tais parce qu'ou sinon, j'écris que tu te jettes par la fenêtre !

_Drago :_ C'est bon, je me tais.

La dispute entre les deux sœurs continue. Elles en viennent aux dents et aux points. Il y a aussi quelques cheveux arrachés dans la bagarre mais évidemment, c'est Milune qui l'emporte.

_Wéthilde :_ Comment oses tu marquer que c'est toi qui a gagné ?

_Milune :_ Parce que c'est la vérité !

_Wéthilde :_ Menteuse ! C'est pas moi qui ait un œil au beurre noir !

_Milune :_ Oui mais c'est toujours moi qui suis au clavier !

La bataille continue mais nous n'allons pas plus entrer dans les détails.

Grande salle

_Dumbledore :_ Je vais vous annoncer une chose fantastique. On va faire un bal de Noël ! Vous devrez tous vous trouver des cavaliers.

Tout le monde se réjouit d'aller acheter des vêtements pour le bal.

Couples

Harry & Ginny

Ron & Luna

Drago & Pansy

Viktor & Hermione ( on ne sait pas comment Viktor Krum est arrivé là mais bon…)

Salle commune de Gryffondor

_Harry :_ Wah, Ginny, tu es vraiment superbe !

_Ron :_ Je vais chercher Luna.

_Hermione :_ Viktor doit sûrement m'attendre en bas!

_Cho :_ Et moi, j'ai pas de cavalier ?

_Les auteurs :_ NON !

_Cho :_ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qu'on déteste ?

Grande salle pour le bal

Tout le monde s'amuse, Harry embrasse Ginny, Ron embrasse Luna, Hermione embrasse Viktor et Drago n'embrasse pas Pansy.

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent et pleins de méchants monsieurs avec des capuches noires entrent.

_Voldemort :_ C'est moi le plus méchant et je vais tous vous tuer !

_Dumbledore :_ Tu voudrais pas plutôt manger un petit gâteau au chocolat avec nous ?

_Voldemort :_ Avec plaisir !

_Milune :_ Résumons la situation : Le lord noir apparaît, il mange des petits gâteaux au chocolat avec Dumbledore, Lucius Malefoy danse avec Minerva McGonagall et l'embrasse, ce qui fait vomir Drago sur Pansy et, au comble de tout, le professeur Trelawney apparaît avec des patins à roulettes aux pieds.

_Trelawney :_ J'ai vu que je devais embrasser le premier garçon que je verrais.

Elle regarde Percy puis lui court après.

_Percy :_ NON !

_Milune :_ Bien fait, t'avais qu'à être gentil dans le tome 5 ! Niark niark !

La moitié des lecteurs est dégoûtée de cette fic et s'en va.

_Milune :_ Au secours, ma sœur vient de prendre possession du clavier !

Couloir quelconque de Poudlard

_Drago :_ Hermione, je n'aime pas Pansy. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi que j'aimais.

Hermione : C'est vrai ?

_Drago :_ Oui ma ptite Mione.

_Milune :_ Quel surnom débile ! Wéthilde, c'est toi qui a encore été chercher ça ?

_Wéthilde :_ Non, je l'ai trouvé dans d'autres fics ! T'aimes pas ?

_Milune :_ Non ! ( Je rappelle que cette fic est un cliché ! J'aime bien ce surnom dans la réalité mais il est répétitif ! )

_Wéthilde :_ Ah bon. Eh bien, tu devras te contenter de ça ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ait le clavier !

_Milune :_ C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète ! Bon, revenons en aux personnages !

_Wéthilde :_ D'accord. Et puis, si tu préfères le surnom de Graup : Hermy…

_Milune : _C'est bon Wéthilde, revenons en aux personnages !

_Wéthilde :_ Donc Hermione et Drago son dans un couloir quelconque de Poudlard. Ils se disent de belles paroles puis Drago embrasse Hermione.

_Milune :_ Non non non ! Ca ne va pas ! Hermione et Drago se retrouvent dans un couloir puis ils s'embrassent ! C'est à chaque fois la même chose !

_Wéthilde : _C'est le but dans un cliché !

_Milune :_ Oui, mais bon…

_Hermione :_ vous voudriez pas nous faire dire quelque chose parce qu'on a plus de souffle à force de s'embrasser !

_Drago :_ Oui, c'est vrai ça !

_Wéthilde :_ Hermione et Drago, je n'ai pas marqué dans le scénario que vous deviez parler à ce moment ! Mais d'accord, puisque vous y tenez temps, je vais vous faire parler.

_Hermione :_ J'aime le soleil.

_Drago :_ Moi, je préfère la pluie.

_Hermione :_ Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! On pourrait pas dire quelque chose d'intelligent ?

_Wéthilde :_ Logiquement non, mais vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver alors, je vais tenter l'expérience de vous laisser dire ce que vous voulez.

_Hermione :_ Super ! Drago, tu viens jouer aux barbies avec moi ? Toi, tu prends le prince Dominique et moi je prends la princesse Erika ! Et ils vont faire des bébés ensembles !

_Drago :_ **Faites la taire ! Faites la taire !**

Petite interruption, nous devons traîner Hermione hors du plateau mais celle-ci est déchaînée !

_Wéthilde :_ C'est bon ? Elle est calmée ?

_Milune :_ Oui, elle arrive.

_Wéthilde :_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

_Hermione :_ Me voilà !

_Wéthilde :_ C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez, grouille toi !

_Hermione :_ C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'arrive ! J'étais partie me refaire une petite beauté !

_Milune :_ Bon, on reprend.

_Drago :_ Mais Hermione, je croyais que tu aimais Viktor Krum !

_Hermione :_ C'est de l'histoire ancienne. C'est toi que j'aime !

Ils s'embrassent.

_Hermione :_ Bon, on peut passer à la scène suivante ? J'en ai marre d'embrasser et je vais avoir les lèvres toutes gercées !

_Milune : _D'accord !

_Wéthilde :_ Eh, c'est moi qui ai le clavier alors c'est moi qui décide !

_Milune :_ Il est marqué fic coécrite avec ma sœur Wéthilde dans le résumé ! Tu crois que c'est pour faire joli ?

_Wéthilde :_ Oh, c'est bon !

_Milune :_ Nous disions donc : Scène suivante !

Parc de Poudlard

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Drago se promènent dans le parc de Poudlard lorsque le décors disparaît. Il réapparaît ensuite mais, ce n'est plus le même, c'est celui de la Grande salle.

_Harry :_ Incroyable ! Nous venons d'être transportés dans le passé ! Tiens, ce ne serait pas mon papounet chéri là-bas ? Et là mon professeur de potions préférés !

_Ron :_ Et en plus, on a changé d'apparence ! C'est vraiment incroyable !

_Elève :_ Eh, vous êtes nouveau ?

_Harry :_ Oui, est-ce que nous pourrions voir Dumbledore ?

_Elève :_ Oui. Vous en avez de la chance ! Je suis préfet et je connais le mot de passe de son bureau ! Au fait, je m'appelle Kevin !

_Ginny :_ Oui, on a vraiment de la chance !

Ils arrivent devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

_Kevin :_ C'est bons les bonbons !

_Ron :_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_Kevin :_ C'est le mot de passe !

_Milune :_ Eh, vous avez vu, on a pas encore parlé dans cette scène !

_Wéthilde :_ Milune ! Tu gâche tout !

_Milune :_ Peut-être, mais toi, tu aggraves tout !

_Wéthilde :_ Tais toi !

Ils entrent donc dans le bureau du directeur.

_Harry :_ Professeur, nous venons du futur !

_Dumbledore :_ C'est vrai ! Et qui êtes vous ?

_Harry :_ Je suis Harry Potter !

_Dumbledore :_ Ah oui ?

_Harry :_ Puisque je vous le dis !

_Dumbledore :_ Vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à Monsieur James Potter !

_Harry :_ Normal, on a changé d'apparence !

_Dumbledore :_ Moi, au contraire, je ne trouves pas ça normal du tout !

_Harry :_ Bon, pépé, tu me les bourres ! Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'on est censés faire !

_Dumbledore :_ Cool mec ! Je vais vous répartir dans les maisons et puis vous continuerez à vivre mais à cette époque-ci pendant que je chercherai un moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre époque !

_Drago _: Super !

_Milune :_ Bon, on ne va pas décrire toute la répartition parce que ça prend trop de temps ! Sachez seulement qu'ils ont tous été envoyés à Gryffondor.

Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor

_James :_ Alors comme ça vous êtes nouveaux ? Et vous vous appelez comment ?

_Harry : _Moi, c'est Michaël.

_Drago :_Et moi Jhonny !

_Ron : _Gontrand.

_Remus :_ Et vous venez d'où ?

_Harry :_ Euh…du Portugal !

_Sirius :_ Ah, et c'était bien là-bas ?

_Harry :_ Ben, y'avait un fou furieux qui tuait tout le monde et qui semait la terreur dans tout le pays.

_Sirius :_ ( D'un ton las) Comme nous.

_Peter :_ J'ai faim ! On va dans la grande salle ?

_Harry :_ Non, parce que tu es un gros méchant qui va tuer mes parents et que je ne veux pas te faire plaisir !

_Peter :_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Michaël ?

_Harry :_ Meeerdeuh !

_Peter :_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

_Harry :_ Non, rien !

_Peter : _Ah, j'ai du mal comprendre.

Du côté des filles

_Lily :_ Alors, comme ça, vous êtes nouvelles ? (On rajoute un an à Ginny dans cette fic pour qu'elle soit dans le même dortoir qu'Hermione !

_Hermione :_ Oui.

_Lily :_ Et comment vous vous appelez ?

_Hermione : _Moi, c'est Alissia.

_Ginny :_ Emilie

_Lily :_ Ah. Et moi, c'est Lily !

_Hermione :_ On le savaient.

pause

_Hermione :_ Oups !

_Lily :_ Ah oui, et comment le savez-vous ?

_Hermione :_ Euh…c'est…

_Ginny :_ Dumbledore qui nous l'a dit !

_Lily :_ Ah. Vous devez aussi savoir que les autres filles du dortoir sont Mary, Eloise et Gwenaëlle !

_Hermione :_ Oui oui !

Parc de Poudlard

_Harry :_ J'ai une idée ! Mes parents ne s'entendent pas alors on va les enfermer dans une salle et ils ne pourront sortir que quand ils se seront embrassés !

_Ron :_ C'est fantastique Harry ! Ou as tu été chercher ça ?

_Milune :_ On se le demande !

_Hermione :_ Faites attention qu'on n'entende pas vos vrais prénoms !

_Harry :_ Ok, ok ! Donc, c'est d'accord, on fait ça !

_Wéthilde :_ Bon, leur plan réussi, James et Lily sortent ensembles et tout le monde est heureux !

Bureau de Dumbledore

_Dumbledore :_ Devinez quoi ! J'ai trouvé le moyen de vous renvoyer dans votre époque !

Harry : C'est pas trop tôt !

_Dumbledore :_ Tu sais que tu es casse bonbons ? Je fais ce que je peux !

_Harry :_ Oh, c'est bon !

_Dumbledore:_ Oui, je sais que c'est bon les bonbons !

_Milune :_ Wéthilde ! T'as vraiment un esprit mal tourné !

_Wéthilde :_ Ben quoi ? Dumbledore a le droit de dire qu'il aime bien les bonbons!

_Milune :_ Ca sert à rien de discuter, elle ne changera pas ce passage !

_Wéthilde :_ Bon, ils reviennent dans leur époque et tout le monde est content de les revoir.

Grande salle

Dumbledore organise une grande fête pour leur retour. Tout le monde s'amuse lorsque les portes s'ouvrent et des méchants monsieurs avec des capes noires entrent ( encore ! )

_Voldemort :_ C'est moi le plus méchant des méchant et je vais tous vous tuer !

_Dumbledore :_ Tu voudrais pas plutôt un petit gâteau au chocolat ?

_Voldemort :_ Tu vas pas encore recommencer !

_Dumbledore :_ T'es sûr que tu en veux pas un ? Ou à la fraise si tu préfères ?

_Voldemort :_ **Tuez les tous !**

Le combat commence Tout les professeurs aident Dumbledore et quelques élèves courageux ( sans doute des Gryffondors ) aidèrent également.

Fin assez tragique…

Voldemort tue Dumbledore, Harry tue Voldemort et Drago tue son père. Ron est lacéré par Pattenrond, celui-ci est mordu par Croutard qui à son tour se fait écraser pas Hermione. Ensuite, Hermione meurt étranglée avecson chewing-gum qui était il y a 5 minutes dans la bouche de Drago.

…mais qui termine bien en fin de compte

Harry se marie avec Ginny et ils ont beaucoup d'enfants !

**Fin**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Voilà, cette fic est finie. Si vous voulez nous donner vos avis, vous savez ce que vous devez faire !


	2. La vie de Remus

**Cliché 2 : La vie de Remus**

Dans une forêt inconnue

_Remus :_ Oh non, un loup-garou vient de me mordre ! C'est con ça !

Remus rentre chez lui.

_Remus :_ Maman, un loup-garou m'a mordu !

_Maman de Mumus :_ Oh, ce n'est que ça ! Direction l'hôpital ! Allez viens mon ptit loup !

_Milune :_ Si c'est pas mignon tout plein comme petit nom !

_Wéthilde :_ Ah non, tu recommences déjà à ennuyer les lecteurs avec tes stupidités.

_Milune :_ Stupidités ! Ce n'est pas des stupidités que je dis ! Non madame !

_Maman de Mumus :_ Dites, mon fils vient de se faire mordre par un loup-garou et vous, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de vous chamailler ! Non mais franchement ! Vous pourriez peut être vous occuper du changement de décors !

_Milune :_ Oh, ça va hein ! Le voilà votre changement de décors ! Vous êtes contente ?

_Maman de Mumus :_ Très !

Hôpital Ste Mangouste

_Maman de Mumus:_ Mon fils Remus vient de se faire mordre par un loup-garou.

_Docteur :_ Je vais examiner ça.

Le docteur observe Remus très très attentivement.

_Docteur :_ Votre fils s'est fait mordre par un loup-garou.

_Maman de Mumus :_ C'est ce que je viens de vous dire !

_Docteur :_ Excusez-moi mais pouvez-vous répéter ? Je suis un peu sourd d'oreille !

_Maman de Mumus :_ C'est ce que je viens de vous dire !

_Docteur :_ Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire ?

_Maman de Mumus :_ Non, c'est ce que **je** viens de vous dire !

_Docteur :_ Ah ! Et qu'est ce que vous venez de me dire ?

_Maman de Mumus :_ Que mon fils s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou.

_Docteur :_ Mais non, ça c'est moi qui vient de vous le dire !

_Maman de Mumus :_ Mais non, Avant !

_Docteur :_ Quand avant ?

_Maman de Mumus :_ **Au début de l'entretien !**

_Docteur :_ Quand ?

Maman de Mumus : Mais, c'est pas possible ! Qui m'a fichu un pareil crétin ?

_Wéthilde :_ Nous.

Maman de Mumus : Et ça vous fait rire ?

_Wéthilde :_ Oui. Et ça fait rire les lecteurs aussi…enfin, je crois !

_Docteur :_ Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

_Maman de Mumus :_ Laissez tomber !

_Docteur :_ Laisser tomber quoi ?

_Maman de Mumus :_ **Tout !**

Dans une chambre d'hôpital

_Remus :_ Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie.

_Milune :_ Ben t'as qu'à pas t'ennuyer !

_Wéthilde :_ Milune, tu commences sérieusement à me faire ch…

_Milune :_ Wéthilde, Pas de gros mots devant les enfants !

_Wéthilde :_ Tu te fous de moi là ou quoi ? Y'a que des jeunes quasi sur ce site !

_Milune :_ Oui, mais quasi !

_Remus :_ Au lieu de vous disputer une fois de plus, vous pourriez pas me faire sortir de cette chambre ?

_Milune :_ Ca va pas la tête ! Et pour que tu mordes tout le monde ! Sûrement pas !

_Remus :_ Mais…

_Milune :_ Y'a pas de mais !

_Wéthilde :_ Parle poliment, ce n'est qu'un gosse de six ans ! Moi je vais être gentille, je vais faire venir ta maman ! Ca te va ?

_Remus :_ Oui !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Mais qui est-ce ? On se le demande ! Oh! C'est la maman de Mumus !

_Maman de Mumus : _Alors, comment tu vas mon ptit loup ?

_Remus :_ Je vais bien ! Maman, cette nuit je vais me transformer ! Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

_Maman de Mumus :_ Bien sûr !

_Remus :_ Ouais ! Comme ça je te mordrai et je partagerai mes souffrances !

_Maman de Mumus :_ Que mon fils est intelligent !

Ils se font un gros câlin.

_Maman de Mumus :_ Bon, mon ptit Mumus, faut que j'y aille !

_Remus :_ D'accord maman ! A ce soir !

_Maman de Mumus :_ Oui, à ce soir !

La maman de Mumus s'en va et notre petit loup adoré se retrouve tout seul.

Quelques années plus tard

_Milune :_ Bon, récapitulons, Remus sort de l'hôpital, il grandit, et entre à Poudlard !

_Wéthilde :_ Dumbledore l'accepte alors que d'autres ne l'auraient pas fait et Remus se retrouve à Gryffondor. Il se fait trois amis :

- James Potter : Le plus grand crétin du monde d'après lui.

-Sirius Black : Euh non, en fait c'est lui le plus grand crétin du monde. James, lui, est seulement idiot en se qui concerne la sensibilité.

-Peter : Alors, celui là, il y a tellement de choses à dire sur lui ! Premièrement, il n'a pas de cerveau. Deuxièmement, il n'a pas de cerveau. Et troisièmement, c'est un estomac sur pattes !

_Milune :_ Jusque là, tout le monde suit ?

Les lecteurs : OUI !

_Wéthilde :_ c'est bon, on peut continuer ! Action !

_Milune :_ Les années avancent rapidement. Très rapidement je dois dire car ils sont déjà en septième année. James Potter sort enfin avec Lily Evans mais ça, tout le monde était au courant !

_Wéthilde :_ Eh voilà notre petit Mumus qui quitte Poudlard avec des Optimal partout sauf en divination et en histoire de la magie. ( Pour l'info, Peter a doublé et il est resté à Poudlard. Maintenant il déteste James, Sirius et Remus parce qu'ils ne l'ont pas aidé pour les ASPIC. Comme quoi, c'est vraiment un idiot ! ) Mais bon, ce que je viens de vous révéler, personne n'est au courant sauf ma crétine de sœur et moi !

_Milune :_ N'aurais je pas entendu le mot crétine ? Mais qui cela peut il être ? Aaaaah ! Mais c'est toi la crétine Wéthilde !

_Wéthilde :_ Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça !

_Remus :_ Et qu'est-ce que je deviens dans tout ça ?

_Milune :_ Un vieux miteux qui n'a pas assez de sous pour s'acheter des robes neuves !

_Remus :_ Mais euh ! D'abord, c'est pas vrai ! Je me suis trouvé un boulot à Poudlard !

_Milune :_ Bravoooo ! Mais tu sais, tout le monde était déjà au courant ! Et je parie que Harry est en troisième et que tu es son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal !

_Remus :_ Comment t'as deviné ?

_Milune :_ J'ai eu un Optimal en divination !

_Remus :_ Ben il y en a qui ont de la chance !

_Wéthilde :_ Bon, c'est pas tout ! Revenons à l'histoire. Donc, Mumus a trouvé un job mais il démissionne l'année d'après. Il travaille ensuite pour l'ordre du Phoenix.

Quelques années encore plus tard

_Remus :_ McGo ! J'ai ramené les loups garou de notre côté sauf cet idiot de Greyback !

_Minerva :_ Bravo ! Je vous félicite !

_Remus :_ Merci merci !

Ilsalue l'assemblée.

_Minerva :_ Mais euh…Voldemort vient de mourir ! Donc…ce que vous avez fait n'a servi à rien.

_Remus :_ Merde, chite, crotte de bique !

_Minerva :_ Voyons, ne vous mettez pas dans ces états là ! venez, on va faire la fête !

_Remus :_ Vous avez raison !

Dans la salle de bal

Tout le monde boit, rit, et danse ! Remus avec Tonks, Bill avec Fleur, Fred et Georges avec Angelina.( Ils se la partagent ! ), Hermione avec Ron, le célèbre Harry Potter qui vient de vaincre Voldemort, lui, il danse avec Ginny dans sa chaise roulante et les mangemorts font une petite farandole !

La famille

Remus se marie avec Tonks et ils ont pleins de petits loups aux cheveux violets !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Voilà un deuxième cliché de fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous m'enverrez pleins pleins de review !


	3. Les secrets de Dumbledore

_Coucou tout le monde ! Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Nous prévenons tout de suite que ce n'est pas un cliché comme les deux premiers mais venez lire quand même !_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Les secrets de Dumbledore**

_Milune :_ Vous ne vous étiez jamais demandés quels étaient les petits secrets de Dumbledore ? Wéthilde et moi allons mener l'enquête ! Enfin, Rita Skeeter va mener l'enquête pour nous !

Vers 8 heure du matin dans le parc de Poudlard

Voilà Rita ! Elle se transforme en scarabée et se glisse par la fenêtre entrouverte du bureau.

2 heures plus tard 

_Wéthilde :_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?

_Milune :_ Je ne sais pas. Ah ! La voilà !

_Wéthilde :_ Alors qu'as tu ramené comme petit potin croustillant sur Dumbledore ?

_Rita : _Il aime manger des bonbons !

_Wéthilde :_ Oui, mais ça, tout le monde était au courant ! Tu n'as pas autre chose ?

_Rita :_ Ben, il cache ses bonbons derrière des faux livres. Aucun professeur n'est au courant de cette cachette !

_Milune :_ Oui mais ça on s'en fout !

_Rita : _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

_Milune :_ RITA ! Je croyais que tu adorais raconter des choses du genre Harry aime Ginny, Ron aime Hermione, Victor aime Hermione, Mme Pince aime Rusard, etc etc etc

_Rita :_ Ah ok !

_Wéthilde:_ M'enfin Rita ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_Rita :_ Rien rien.

_Milune :_ Ne serais tu pas amoureuse Rita ?

_Rita :_ Mouaaaa ?

_Milune :_ Oui touaaa !

_Rita :_ Meu non meu non !

_Wéthilde :_ **Fini de discuter et au boulot !**

_Rita :_ c'est bon, c'est bon ! j'y vais !

De nouveau, Rita se transforme en scarabée, s'envole et se glisse dans le bureau.

_Milune :_ Moi, je parie que Dumbledore met des strings !

_Wéthilde :_ Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il met quelque chose ?

_Milune :_ …

_Wéthilde :_ J'rigole !

_Milune :_ Mais c'est dégoûtant !

_Wéthilde :_ Mais je rigole !

_Milune :_ Beurk beurk beurk.

_Wéthilde :_ En tout cas, je ne vois pas Dumbledore mettre des strings.

_Milune :_ Comment tu le sais ? Tout comme les lecteurs, nous ne connaissons pas encore les petits secrets de Dumbledore !

_Rita :_ Ouais ! C'est vrai ça !

_Wéthilde :_ Oui mais bon, des strings, faut pas exagérer ! Et puis bla bla bla et bla bla bla …

_Rita :_ …

_Wéthilde :_ Eh ! Rita est là !

_Milune :_ Ca fait 5 minutes qu'elle est revenue !

_Wéthilde :_ Ah bon. Alors, que nous ramènes tu donc ?

_Rita :_ J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir parce que Dumbledore, il a faillit me foutre une baffe !

_Wéthilde :_ Donc ?

_Rita :_ Et je veux être doublement payée pour les risques que je prend !

_Wéthilde et Milune :_ **QUOI ?**

_Milune :_ Allons allons Rita. Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de Dumbledore !

_Wéthilde :_ C'est vrai ça ! Il est vieux et ses gestes sont d'une lenteur !

_Rita :_ Pas si lents que ça !

_Milune :_ Nous allons devoir engager quelqu'un d'autre Wéthilde !

_Wéthilde :_ Oui, je crois aussi ! Franchement, à part Voldemort, qui a peur de Dumbledore ?

_Rita :_ Ne prononcez pas ce nom !

_Milune :_ Pourquoi ? c'est très bien comme nom Voldemort !

_Wéthilde :_ Tu aurais préféré Lapinouchet Rita ? Non non, Voldemort c'est très bien !

_Milune :_ Wéthilde a raison ! Lapinouchet c'est d'une débilité ! Voldemort par contre…

_Rita :_ C'est bon, c'est bon ! C'est d'accord ! Mais ne prononcez plus ce nom ! Je vous en prie !

_Wéthilde :_ Marché conclu !

_Milune :_ Alors, que nous as tu ramené comme secrets sur Dumbledore ?

_Rita :_ Ben Dumbledore joue à colin-maillard ou à cache-cache avec les tableaux des directeurs ! Autant vous dire que les parties ne durent jamais longtemps !

_Wéthilde :_ Je l'aurais jamais cru !

_Rita :_ Eh oui, c'est moi la meilleure ! Vous auriez du appeler cette histoire « Le retour de la merveilleuse Rita Skeeter »

_Milune :_ Mwoui, pourquoi pas.

_Wéthilde :_ Et tu n'as rien d'autre ?

_Rita :_ Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier du monde qu'il sait faire du patin à roulette, du bowling et de la pêche à la truite en même temps ! Il jouait à colin-maillard et à cache-cache quand je suis arrivée !

_Milune :_ Il faisait les deux jeux en même temps ?

_Rita :_ Espèce de crétine ! Il faisait un jeu puis l'autre !

_Milune :_ Et tu as regardé les deux jeux ?

_Rita :_ Oui.

_Milune :_ Ca a été vite !

_Rita :_ Je vous l'avais dit, les parties ne durent jamais longtemps ! Pour cache-cache, les directeurs vont simplement se cacher dans les tableaux de leurs voisins et pour colin-maillard, Dumbledore fini toujours par se prendre quelque chose dans la figure !

_Wéthilde :_ Effectivement, joué comme ça, c'est sûr que ça ne doit pas durer longtemps !

_Rita :_ Bon ben je suis fatiguée ! Finie journée !

_Milune :_ Tu as raison ! Rendez-vous demain même lieu, même heure.

_Rita :_ Ok ! j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur Dumbledore !

_Wéthilde :_ Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas maintenant alors ?

_Rita :_ **Il est 4 heures ! **

_Wéthilde :_ C'est bon, c'est bon !

_Milune :_ A demain alors !

_Wéthilde :_ Ouais !

Le lendemain même lieu même heure

_Wéthilde :_ Prête pour une nouvelle exploration sur les secrets de Dumbledore ?

_Rita :_ Ouais ! Je suis tellement excitée que je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit !

_Milune :_ Vas-y Rita !

_Rita : _**Scarabée à l'action !**

Rita se transforme et vole jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. 4 heures plus tard, elle revint dans le parc de Poudlard avec des nouvelles sur Dumbledore.

_Wéthilde :_ Alors ?

_Rita :_ Au matin, il va manger dans la grande salle puis il retourne dans son bureau. Quand il s'ennuie, il entretient de grandes conversations avec le choixpeau magique.

_Milune :_ Avec le choixpeau magique ?

_Rita :_ Ben oui ! Qu'est-ce tu veux là ! C'est à cause de colin-maillard ! Son cerveau s'est sûrement quelque peu ratatiné en se cognant partout !

_Wéthilde :_ Sans doute, sans doute. Et de quoi ils parlent ?

_Rita :_ De pleins de choses ! j'ai même entendu Dumbledore parler de recettes de cuisine !

_Milune :_ De recettes ?

_Rita :_ Ben oui.

_Milune :_ Moi qui croyait que Dumbledore dormait toute la journée ! C'est vrai qu'il se fait vieux !

_Rita :_ Pas assez pour jouer à cache-cache !

_Milune :_ Et tu as autre chose ?

_Rita :_ Donc, vers midi, il va manger dans la grande salle et…

_Wéthilde :_ Attends, tu vas pas me dire que entre la conversation avec le choixpeau et le repas de midi il n'y a rien !

_Rita :_ Ben…

_Wéthilde :_ Rita !

_Rita :_ Euh…il y a bien eu un petit moment ou je suis allée me chercher un petit rafraîchissement. C'est incroyable ce qu'il fait chaud dans ce bureau !

_Wéthilde : _On te retire des Gallions si tu ne fais pas ton travail complètement !

_Milune :_ Mais c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

_Wéthilde :_ Oh, commence pas Milune !

_Milune :_ C'est pas toi la chef !

_Wéthilde : _Je suis plus âgée que toi !

_Milune :_ On ne dit pas plus âgée mais plus vieille !

_Wéthilde :_ Oh que c'est marrant.

_Milune :_ Ben oui. En tout cas, tu ne retireras pas de Gallions au salaire de Rita tant que je serai là !

_Rita :_ Merci, merci !

_Milune : _Mais je te préviens Rita, **ce n'est pas une raison pour rêvasser pendant ton travail !**

_Rita :_ Oui oui.

_Milune :_ Nous sommes donc d'accord. Continue Rita !

_Rita :_ Donc il va manger dans la grande salle. Et j'ai faim aussi alors on va manger !

_Milune :_ D'accord !

Après le repas

Rita se retransforme en scarabée et s'envole à tire d'aile vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

A 3h30, elle revint nous faire part de ce qu'elle a découvert.

_Wéthilde :_ Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

_Rita :_ Donc, il revient de la grande salle et là, il a un rendez-vous avec les bizzar's sisters qui viennent grâce à un portoloin.

_Milune :_ Et ?

_Rita :_ Là, on a la chance de voir Dumbledore danser en rythme !

_Wéthilde :_ Et si quelqu'un arrive ?

_Rita :_ Dumbledore lance au groupe un sort de rapetissement. Ils deviennent tout petits et Dumbledore les cache dans ses poches !

_Milune :_ Comment en es tu si sûre ?

_Rita :_ Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre tantôt !

_Wéthilde :_ Et personne n'entend la musique ?

_Rita :_ Dumbledore a mis un sort d'insonorisation tout autour de son bureau.

_Milune :_ Autre chose ?

_Rita :_ Non

_Milune :_ Tu es sûre ?

_Rita :_ Attendez !

_Wéthilde :_ Quoi ?

_Rita :_ Dumbledore, il chante très faux !

_Milune :_ Ah.

_Rita :_ Bon ben moi je vais dormir.

_Wéthilde :_ Rita ! Demain, rendez-vous à 4 heures de l'après-midi parce qu'on sait ce qu'il fait la journée mais on ne sait rien de la nuit !

_Rita :_ Oulala, je n'ose même pas imaginer ! Si ça tombe il boit du whisky pur feu toute la nuit !

_Milune :_ Oui, ça expliquerait des tas de choses !

Le lendemain à 4 heures

_Wéthilde :_ Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Nous allons savoir ce que fait Dumbledore dans son bureau LA NUIT !

_Milune :_ Allez, vole ma petite Rita !

En fin de soirée

Rita revient et se retransforme.

_Milune :_ Alors, que fait Dumbledore pendant la soirée ?

_Rita : _Tout d'abord, il revient de la grande salle ou il a soupé.

_Milune :_ Et ensuite ?

_Rita :_ Eh bien, figurez vous que Dumbledore est éperdument amoureux !

_Wéthilde :_ De qui ?

_Rita :_ Mme Rosmerta, Chourave, McGonagall, Mme Bibine, Mme Amelia Bones, et Fleur Delacour.

_Milune :_ **What ?**

_Rita :_ Oui, je sais c'est dur à encaisser. Enfin voilà, il leur écrit des poèmes tout les soirs. C'est son passe temps favori !

_Wéthilde :_ As tu autre chose ?

_Rita :_ Eh bien, j'ai rencontré une amie coccinelle et elle m'a dit que lorsque Fleur s'est mariée avec Bill Weasley, il a eu un gros gros chagrin d'amour !

_Milune :_ Eh bien si tu nous as tout dit, tu peux retourner dans le bureau pour y passer ta nuit. Dés qu'il dort, tu peux revenir !

Au petit matin

_Rita :_ **Dés qu'il dort elles avaient dit ! Tu parles !**

_Milune :_ Rita, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?

_Rita :_ **Vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais revenir dés qu'il dort ! Mais voilà, il ne dort pas !**

_Wéthilde :_ **Quoi ?**

_Rita :_ **Oui ! Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit ! D'ailleurs, moi non plus ! Sur ce coup là, je veux être augmentée !**

_Milune :_ Ok ok, mais arrête de crier !

_Wéthilde :_ c'est pas possible, comment il fait ce type pour rester éveiller 24h sur 24 ?

_Rita :_ Je viens bien de le faire moi !

_Milune :_ Oh ! Elle s'est endormie !

_Wéthilde :_ Bon ben je crois qu'elle ne sera pas d'humeur à nous raconter ce que fait Dumbledore la nuit si on la réveille maintenant. Et si nous allions nous recoucher Milune ?

_Milune :_ Excellente idée !

A 1 heure de l'après midi

Rita se réveille et nous raconte ce que fait Dumbledore la nuit.

_Rita :_ Après avoir écrit ses poèmes il va prendre un bain dans une pièce située à l'arrière de son bureau. Vous me connaissez, je n'ai pas regardé !

_Wéthilde : _Bien sûr !

_Rita :_ Bon, quand il est dans son bain, il a une petite étagère ou il range tous ses jouets. Alors, je vous jure qu'il a mis au moins une heure avant d'avoir choisi Kiki le canard, Pinpin le lapin et Bouboule la baleine ! c'est vrai parce qu'il a aussi Colette la vache, son super sous-marin, sa petite sirène, etc etc etc ……………..

_Milune : _Ensuite ?

_Rita :_ Donc une fois dans son bain, il joue avec ses jouets en les faisant plonger sous la mousse. Il s'invente même des petites histoires ! Puis quand il en a marre, il les range précieusement dans l'étagère. Là, il sort ses pieds de l'eau et s'extasie devant ses orteils qui bougent. Je peux vous assurer que j'étais pliée en quatre !

_Wéthilde :_ Oui, mais je suppose qu'il ne passe pas toute sa nuit dans le bain !

_Rita :_ Non, après être sorti de son bain, il coiffe sa perruque.

_Wéthilde et Milune :_ **QUOI ? IL A UNE PERRUQUE ?**

_Rita :_ Ben oui. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

_Wéthilde et Milune :_ Non !

_Rita :_ Ah bon. Pourtant j'ai écrit un très bon article là dessus !

_Wéthilde :_ Oui mais on a tendance à ne pas trop croire ce que tu écris !

_Milune :_ Et maintenant, elle va nous dire qu'il se rase les jambes !

_Wéthilde :_ Et d'autres parties…

_Rita :_ Comment le savez vous ? Evidemment, pas pour les autres parties ! Quoique je n'ai pas été vérifier ! Mais en tout cas, il se rase les jambes !

_Milune :_ Oui mais ça, c'est dans son bain !

_Rita :_ Oui, j'ai oublié ce petit détail. J'étais tellement captivée par mon histoire de jouets !

_Milune :_ C'est tout ?

_Rita :_ Ben non ! Je vous ai dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit ! Enfin là, je sais pas du tout ce qu'il lui a prit mais il a commencé à faire des cumulets dans les escaliers. Seulement, la deuxième partie est un peu plus compliquée. 

_Wéthilde :_ Pourquoi ?

_Rita :_ Ben, après il continue mais en remontant les marches ! En gros, j'ai vu son calbar une bonne dizaine de fois ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'à force de rouler, il s'emmêle la barbe et il n'y voit plus rien. Evidemment, il finit par se prendre la porte, ce qui aggrave son état mental déjà pas mal en point !

_Milune :_ Et ensuite ?

_Rita :_ Ensuite ? Eh bien ensuite il redescend et remonte encore, et encore !

_Wéthilde :_ Il n'a quand même pas fait ça toute la nuit ?

_Rita :_ Non, mais il a essayé !

_Milune :_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Rita :_ Y'a McGonagall qui est arrivée.( Heureusement, il n'avait pas les fesses en l'air à ce moment ! ) Elle l'a grondé, lui a mit une fessée puis l'a envoyé au coin.

_Wéthilde :_ Si j'avais un esprit pervers et une nette tendance à la débauche (ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas !), je penserais qu'il comptait le faire jusqu'à ce que Minerva lui mette cette fameuse raclée !

_Milune :_ Mais oui, bien sûr ! Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense plutôt qu'il a l'esprit dérangé ! ( On sait tout de suite qui est la petite intellectuelle de la famille ! )

_Wéthilde :_ Il est resté dans le coin toute la nuit ?

_Rita :_ Non, quand McGonagall est repartie, il a entreprit de mettre ses pieds derrière sa tête.

_Milune :_ bah, un peu de yoga de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal !

_Rita :_ Oui, sauf si il passe le restant de sa nuit à le faire !

_Wéthilde :_ Il n'a quand même pas fait ça ?

_Rita :_ Non ! Encore heureux ! Mais il l'a fait une bonne heure !

_Milune :_ Il est resté une heure avec ses pieds derrière sa tête ?

_Rita :_ Comment voulais tu qu'il fasse autrement ? Il était coincé !

_Wéthilde :_ Ca explique tout !

_Milune :_ Absolument tout !

_Rita :_ Bon, vous voulez savoir la suite oui ou non ?

_Wéthilde :_ Oui oui ! vas-y !

_Rita :_ Ok. Ben une fois décoincé, il a passé une bonne demi heure à caresser Fumseck son phœnix. Je sais, il n'y a rien de bien spécial à ça !

_Milune :_ Effectivement, il n'y a rien de spécial !

_Rita :_ Oui, enfin, à part que c'était à 4 heure du matin ! Mais bon !

_Milune :_ Ah oui ! Ca, il ne faut pas oublier de le marquer !

_Rita :_ Bon, ensuite, il est de nouveau allé près du choixpeau magique et ils ont poussé la chansonnette. C'était HORRIBLE ! J'ai cru devenir sourde ! Mais c'est à cause de Dumbledore tout ça ! C'est vrai, le choixpeau, c'est une star vu qu'il fait son petit spitch à tous les débuts d'année ! mais Dumbledore, je vous l'ai dit tantôt, il chante aussi faux que moi !

_Milune :_ Ca a dut être vraiment horrible alors !

_Rita :_ Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Bon ben, je vous ai tout dit !

_Wéthilde :_ Viens, on va te donner ton salaire !

_Rita :_ Oui oui, j'arrive !

_Milune :_ Bon, tu viens ?

_Rita :_ Roh, mais vous avez vu l'heure ! Il faut que j'aille faire des courses. Je vous laisse !

_Wéthilde :_ **Et pour le salaire ?**

_Rita :_ **Une autre fois !**

Rita court à petits pas précipités, traverse la grille de l'école et transplane.

_Milune :_ Pourquoi est-elle partie comme ça ?

_Dumbledore :_ C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir !

_Wéthilde :_ Euh…bonjour Dumbledore. On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

_Dumbledore :_ Non, mais pourriez vous me dire pourquoi Rita Skeeter était elle là ?

_Wéthilde :_ Euh…ben euh…Nous n'avons…

_Milune:_ **Pas le temps !** Vous savez, histoires familiales !

_Wéthilde :_ Oui oui, c'est ça ! Bye bye !

Hors de l'enceinte de l'école

_Wéthilde : _Ouf, on a eu chaud !

_Milune : _oui, mais ça valait la peine, car maintenant, les lecteurs sauront tout sur

« **Les secrets de Dumbledore** »

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Bon ben voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Nous espérons que vous avez aimé !_

**Sondage :** Nous aimerions savoir si dans ce recueil de fics vous préférez : 

_a)Le style des deux premières fics_

_b)Le style de celle-ci_

Répondez nous SVP ! 


End file.
